fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Foxfire Academy/Elvin History/1
Mentor of this class: Willow Holindale Report There is a report that needs to be turned in before Midterms, and there must be partners. Below are these pairs and the subject of their report: Caradoc Kwelv and Ardelle Song - Brant Austin Di Angelo and Lilith Pellawon - Fintan Pyren Maximus Gaunt and Calla Foster - Vespera Abben and Maya - Unknown Subject Kenric and Kara - Unknown Subject Roleplay Willow Holindale: Willow smiled as the students filed in.She had a surprise for them today. LILITH PELLAWON: 'Lilith walked into Elven History,not expecting anything fun.She brought her jacket so she could catch some shut eye.She was about to grab a seat in the back when the teacher's voice rang through the air. '''Willow Holindale:"'Everyone,Please take a seat in the ''front ''of the classroom" said Willow '''LILITH PELLAWON: '''Lilith grumbled about the unfairness of the teachers order.She sat in the middlemost desk in the front.She looked at the door,waiting for the rest of her friends. '''JAELYN REDEK: Jaelyn strolled into class, panting, as she had just run from the complete other side of the campus from the mentor monitoring detention. She chose a seat behind a girl who had greeted her nicely at lunch, and took out her notebook. She pulled out a pen and continued her sketch depicting a pancakes tree in the darkness of nighttime, adding little details here and there. COV RUE: Cov entered the room and plopped down in the seat next to Lilith. Let the nap fest begin Cov mumbled to her self. LILITH PELLAWON: '''Lilith whispered "I second that"To Cover. '''Willow Holindale: '''Willow's smile faltered a bit.The students were being a bit obnoxious.Willow brought her smile back.When they saw today's lesson,they would be very excited. '''COV RUE: Wow the new teacher look, umm exited. Who could be exited about elvin history? CARADOC KWELV: '''He walked into Elvin History, taking a seat near the front. He knew most thought it was the most boring class there was, but he liked it quite a lot. It was interesting to him. He looked at the teacher, attentive and ready for the lesson to begin. '''AUSTIN DI ANGELO: '''Austin sat down next to Caradoc. Ugh, this was going to be so boring. Austin didn't like this class, but was pretty good at. Still, it wasn't fun. '''Willow Holindale: Willow smiled."Hello students.As you all know,the curriculum has changed to include our new events.These events include the Neverseen,ogres,and the Black Swan.Since I have been trying to upgrade the curriculum to make it more fun,I have decided to let a guest speaker teach you this stuff.Everyone,please give a warm welcome to.............Sophie and Keefe Foster!" CARADOC KWELV: '''Caradoc clapped. Wow...this was unexpected. Though he had met them last night, it was still awesome they wanted to come to Foxfire to be guest speakers. ''LILITH PELLAWON'': Liliths jaw dropped.This was amazing!She sat in fascination as Sophie and Keefe described the Peace Summit,Neverseen battles,and the ogre city of Ravagog. ''Willow Holindale'':Willow smiled.The students reactions were amazing.If they liked this,they would be escatic to see what Willow had in store. 'Jaelyn Redek: '''Jaelyn glanced up from her paper, with a newfound interest in this class. She had always wondered if the stories were true. The stories about grand floods, and battles, and most interesting the idea that from this a group emerged from this stinger than any other elf. She flipped the page of her notebook, and started drawing in perfect quality, a picture based off details that were described, a picture of Lady Gisela. '''WILLOW HOLINDALE: '''At the end of the lesson,Willow smiled and thanked the Fosters.The she turned back to her class."Now that was fun,wasnt it.I have a project to go with this lesson.Before Midterms,You will all be required to turn in a report on the opposing side.Anyone from the Neverssen,or the turned ogres.U can partner up.Have fun" '''CARADOC KWELV: '''Oh, this was going to be epic! He needed to partner up with someone smart in this sort of thing, and someone he could work with well. He wandered around, wondering if anyone would want to partner up with him, or if he would have to ask someone first. '''AUSTIN DI ANGELO: '''Austin walked around. It was only a matter of time before someone wanted to be his partner. '''LILITH PELLAWON: '''Lilith smiled.She had no clue who to partner up with.She looked around if anyone wanted to. '''AUSTIN DI ANGELO: '''He walked over to Lilith. "Hey, you want to be partners?" '''LILITH Pellawon: '''Lilith looked up"Yeah sure" '''JAELYN REDEK: '''Jaelyn was very knowledgable in this field. She had done a research project once on the gorgodon at Havenfield. This should be a piece of cake. The only problem now would to be finding a partner. That was going to be difficult for her. '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla was the dream partner. Being the daughter of Keefe and Sophie Foster gave her that advantage. “Dad! We have to set up the.... thing this afternoon got it?“ Keefe grinned, “I have it Calla, this is going to be ''epic.” ”I know, mom is going to freak.” ”I count on it.” When she said goodbye, she looked up to see all but Kenric, Abben and Ardelle looking at her. “What did I do?” '''CARADOC KWELV: '''He walked into the crowd of Abben, Kenric, Ardelle and Calla. "Hey, do any of you want to by my partner?" '''WILLOW HOLINDALE: "Students!Once u partner up,please exit the classroom.Its almost time for ur next class!" ARDELLE SONG: '“Sure, I’ll be your partner Caradoc. This is going to be awesome! I grew up around Keefe and Sophie And my parents were involved in this, so it will be a breeze.” '''CARADOC KWELV: '"Okay, thanks Ardelle. Yeah, this should be fun!" 'CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla walked around looking for a partner. “Hey Max! Come here.” '''MAXIMUS GAUNT: '''He had been rather quiet, trying not to think about the fact that he had been flung across a field and broken his wrist just a few hours ago. He walked over to Calla, smiling. "Yeah, Calla? You need me for something? Do you want to partner up?" '''CALLA FOSTER: '“You are going to be my partner. That’s final.” This was Calla’s way of apologizing. Her pride would get in the way of her actually saying sorry. So she did the next best thing, she partnered up with him. This would make it easier to do the project for him. She lived with her parents so she would get full access to stories and facts and things. 'LILITH PELLAWON: '''Lilith grabbed her things and turned to Austin."You want to do Fintan Pyren?He seems like an interesting bad guy." '''WILLOW HOLINDALE: '''Willow smiled as the students found partners.She knew some students would have an advantage,but that was why she scheduled another special thing during her next Elvin History class.She remembered something she had forgotten to say."Students,after you are partnered,pick a person to report on." '''AUSTIN DI ANGELO: '"Yeah, Fintan's awesome," he said. "Let's do him." 'MAXIMUS GAUNT: '''Max nodded. With Calla as his partner, this would be easy. "So who do you want to do? Alvar, maybe?" '''CARADOC KWELV: '''He looked at Ardelle. "Who do you want to do the report on? I was thinking maybe Brant, because he's an interesting villain, but whatever you want." '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle shrugged, “It doesn’t really matter to me, I know all I need to know about their past. So I guess if you want we can do Brant.” '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla grimaced, “Alvar is horrible. I seriously do not like that guy. What about Vespera? She has the whole “Be one with emotions” thing going on.” '''MAXIMUS GAUNT: '"Okay, whatever you want," he said. "Vespera it is." 'CARADOC KWELV: '"Okay, let's do it. I feel like not too much is known about him, so it would be fun to research it and find more things out. I feel like he's really misunderstood." 'ARDELLE SONG: '“I can ask Keefe, he was with Brant for a while when he was double agenting. There is also my family and all of the people I know. They would have answers.” 'CALLA FOSTER: '“Okay. Do you wan tto come to my house after school? We could ask my parents what they know about her.” 'MAXIMUS GAUNT: '"Uh, sure," Max said. "I don't have anything better to do later today, so might as well get a headstart on the project." 'CARADOC KWELV: '"Okay, awesome," Caradoc said, smiling. "This should be a fun project." '''ABBEN SONG: '''Abben and Kenric stared at each other. When they stopped, Abben said, “I’ll partner up worth Maya.” At the same time as Kenric when he said, “I’ll partner up with Kara.” '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla was excited, a project in Elvin history she actually interested in. “I have to ge tto study hall, see you later!” ''END OF ROLEPLAY.' Category:Foxfire Roleplay Category:Elvin History